mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario
'Mario & Sonic: Olympic Party '''is an installment in the ''Mario & Sonic ''series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo Switch. It combines the styles of the Olympic Games with ''Mario Party. Playable Characters Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy* * Yoshi * Toad * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Toadette* * Birdo* * Shy Guy * Spike* * Captain Toad* Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Vector* * Espio* * Charmy* * Cream * Rouge * Omega* * Sticks * Yacker* * Chip Friends Series * Austin * Logan * Caleb R. * Aj * Landen * Aaron * Nolan P. * Brandon C. * Bridget * Anna F. * Katie * Ellie * Cassidy * Mikayla * Hazel * Haven Non-Playable Characters Mid-Bosses * Nabbit * Magikoopa * Spewart * Red Boo * Dry Bones * Bowser Jr. * Zazz * Egg Robo * Egg Hammer * Captain Jelly * Jet * Metal Sonic Bosses * Boom Boom * Peewee Piranha * Torkdrift * Gooper Blooper * Burt the Bashful * Bowser * Zavok * Gamma * Egg Hawk * Rotatatron * Big Arms * Dr. Eggman Other * Toad * Lakitu * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Goombrat * Waddle Wing * Baby Yoshi * Luma * Octoomba * Poison Piranha Plant * Cappy * Pianta * Noki * Shy Guy * Fly Guy * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Stork * Amp * Flame Chomp * Omochao * Orbot * Cubot * Chao * Flicky * Porker * Tux * Chirp * G.U.N. Truck * Egg Pawn * Spinner * Egg Flapper * Wisps * Egg Robo * Hosley * Ethan N. * Curtis * Dan * James * Nick R. * Nick B. * Mark D. * Mark H. * Dylan P. * Elliot * Ethan D. * Zack * Corden * Alex S. * Zac * Jarrett * Reed * Arika * Melissa * Sarah M. * Theresa * Laura * Sarah B. * Kylan * Hailey S. * Hannah C. * Kristi * Jasmine * Olivia S. * Savannah * Emma H. * Liv H. * Brooklyn * Emma B. * Makaila * Alyssa B. Boards There are a total of 18 boards in the game, all based upon Mario & Sonic series locations, respectively. The latter 3 are the locations of previous Olympic games. Mario Series * Acorn Plains * Sky Station Galaxy * Steam Gardens * Ricco Harbor * Yoshi's Island * Bowser in the Dark World Sonic Series * Windy Hill * City Escape * Bingo Highway * Sweet Mountain * Sky Sanctuary * Titanic Monarch Olympics * Beijing * Vancouver * London * Sochi * Rio * Pyeongchang Events The events act as the minigames in this game. * 100m Sprint * 400m Sprint * 110m Hurdles * 300m Hurdles * 4x100m Relay * 4x400m Relay * Long Jump * Triple Jump * Hammer Throw * Javelin Throw * Discus Throw * Pole Vault * High Jump * Uneven Bars * Trampoline * Vault * Balance Beam * Rings * Rhythmic Gymnastics * 100m Freestyle Swimming * 4x100m Freestyle Swimming * Synchronized Swimming * Water Polo * Canoe Sprint 1000m * Rowing - Single Sculls * Sailing * Kayaking * Beach Volleyball * Equestrian * Table Tennis * Tennis * Badminton * Basketball * Football * Rugby Sevens * BMX * Cycling - Team Pursuit * Fencing * Shooting - Pistol * Skeet * Archery * Handball * Field Hockey * 3000m Steeplechase * Race Walk * 5K Music Music can be used in either the events or the boards. With that, there are a total of 80 songs in the game. Songs are listed in the order in which you unlock them. Mario Series * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart Wii * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine * Jump Up, Super Star! from Super Mario Odyssey * Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Slider from Super Mario 64 * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart 64 * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy * Main Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Island Rumble from Paper Mario: Color Splash * Main Theme from Super Mario 64 * Title Theme from Super Mario Maker * Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii * Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * DK Island Swing from Donkey Kong Country * Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Hisstocrat from Super Mario 3D World * Ending Theme from Super Mario World * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Thwomp Ruins from Mario Kart 8 * Pandemonium from Mario Party 9 * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Staff Roll from Super Mario Odyssey * Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy '' * Beach Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Staff Credits from Super Mario 64 * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart Wii * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. Sonic Series * Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance * Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 * Wonder World from Sonic Lost World * A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure * Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD * Security Hall from Sonic Adventure 2 * Friends from Sonic Mania * Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure * Chemical Plant from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes * Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors * Fist Bump from Sonic Forces * Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Babylon Garden from Sonic Riders * His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight * Rooftop Run - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles * Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 * Emerald Beach from Sonic Battle * Silent Forest from Sonic Lost World * Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes * Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush * Windmill Isle - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Sylvania Castle from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 * Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R * Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors * Knight of the Wind from Sonic and the Black Knight * Windy and Ripply... for Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * Arsenal Pyramid from Sonic Forces * Seven Rings In Hand from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 * Free from Sonic Free Riders * Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 * Hi-Spec Robo Go! from Sonic Mania * Green Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog